


A Den of Red Doors

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Kink, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: A Den of Red Doors is an R18+ story featuring Nestor Oceteva and an OC Raina Wilde.





	A Den of Red Doors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an R18+ Series, it will contain smut, kink, swearing ect. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18

"Please take a seat Mr. Oceteva” Cordelia says gesturing towards the velvet armchair across from her, the glass desk putting space between us. 

“Thank you” I murmur looking around her office, her furniture is dark and sparse, no personal photos or awards line her walls. There is a series of black and white boudoir photos hanging to the left and behind her is a floor to ceiling glass window looking out over the club floor. 

“Can I get you a drink? Tea, coffee, water?” she asks politely. 

“No thank you” I reply adjusting my legs and folding my hands into my lap. 

“Alright” she replies adjusting the piles of papers in front of her. “As you know we’ve had to conduct a background check as well as reviewing your recommendations from currently members, both of which came back with an outstanding references” she says pausing “your membership fee has been received along with your private room costs.” 

She takes a sip of the water next to her before continuing “your room has been prepared to your specifications, no one will have access to your private room but you and myself for safety purposes. It has also been fitted with three emergency buttons, these will call directly to my security team if something goes wrong and needs to be handled discreetly” 

Pushing the folder towards me “I need you to sign a new contract, confidentiality and nondisclosure agreement and a waiver, I am sure you understand” she says smiling. 

“Perfectly” I respond as I review the paperwork in front of me, once I’ve read through I am happy with the terms and I sign each page. 

“Is there anything else?” I ask her. 

“No, that is all. Welcome to Sin Mr. Oceteva” she says holding out her hand, I stand shaking it “If you head out of my office, Emile will give you a tour and show you your room.”

“Thank you” I say before exiting her office. 

Emile is a petite blonde, with oversized fake breasts and an unbelievable tiny waist “Mr. Oceteva” she purrs as I exit Cordelia's office “please follow me” she says as I walk behind her. 

Emilie shows me around the club floor “we have entertainment every night as well as an open bar, public rooms are down the far corridor, they have black doors you cannot miss them” she says smiling at me as she walks to the back of the club, besides the bar. “And this, this is the door to heaven” she says winking at me, she taps her security card to the reader and pushes the door open. Before me lays a corridor lined with red doors on either side, each one of them numbered in gold lettering. 

“Follow me” she purrs as she struts down the corridor, before coming to a stop outside room 15, holding up a swipe card she continues “This is your private room, only you can access this room and of course Cordelia only in cases of emergency. All areas of the club are accessed by your personal swipe card and you must swipe in and out. This is so our security can find you in case of an emergency” swiping my card she pushes the door open and enters my room. Inside is exactly how I designed it. The room is painted a soft navy blue colour, an open shower in the far left corner is tiled black. On the opposite side is a massive four poster king bed, its frame is a deep mahogany timber and the linen is black. Along the wall lines my tools, an assortment of leather whips, wooden paddles and cuffs and lastly a large mahogany table is in the centre of the room, bolted to the floor. 

“If you like I would be more than happy to help you christen this room” Emile purrs running her fingers up my arm. Reaching down I grab her wrist, gently pushing her back, a flash of fear filters across her eyes. 

“Sweetheart you are not my type” I tell her. 

Dropping her hand, she turns on her heel “I take it you can find your own way out?” she says placing the swipe card on the table not waiting for my response. 

I wait five minutes looking around the room further before picking up the swipe card and leaving the club. 

Two weeks later

Climbing out of my car in the underground carpark, I smooth my suit jacket down and head over to the elevator, swiping my card the doors open and I step inside, pressing Level 3 for the club floor. It’s the first time I’ve attended the club since I joined. Checking out my reflection in the elevator I smooth my braids. Turning to face the doors, I cross my hands across my lap as the doors open. 

Its 1am and the club is full. Stepping out I look around, I see many familiar faces, politicians, actors, local business owners. Heading over to the bar I order a Macallan neat and find an empty booth in the corner. Sitting down I nurse my drink while watching the club. 

An hour passes before I feel myself relaxing, a waitress brings me over another Macallan, I take a sip and watch the aerial dancers swinging across the club. 

“Is this seat taken?” A sweet voice says from my right, looking over I see a beautiful brunette woman, her thick brown hair falling straight just above her shoulders, framing her face and her icey blue eyes, her skin like porcelain. My eyes travel down her body, her frame is slim, with a soft curve to her hips, she has a skin tight black dress that stops just above her knees. 

“Not at all” I reply as she slides into the booth next to me. 

“I’m Astrid” she says holding out her long delicate hand. 

“Hello Astrid, it's a pleasure to meet you” I reply taking her hand “I’m Nestor” 

The waitress who just dropped off my Macallan reappears placing a martini down in front of Astrid. 

“So tell me Nestor, what brings you to a place like this?” She asks watching me intently, a secret smile playing on her red lips. 

“An escape” I reply taking a sip of my drink “how about you?” I ask. 

“Adventure” she replies winking at me. 

“What kind of adventure are you looking for?” I ask leaning back in the booth. 

“The kind that hurts” she says smiling. 

“Well that is my specialty” I retort smiling at her. 

“I thought it might me” she murmurs reaching over the table and taking my hand. 

“This is going to be awfully forward of me, but would you like to get a room?” she asks her blue eyes meeting mine. 

Before I can respond I feel my phone buzz in my jacket pocket, pulling my phone out I check the caller ID, seeing Miguel’s name flashing I turn to Astrid “I’m sorry but I have to go” I tell her “could we arrange another night to meet?” I ask. 

Sighing she looks at me sadly “I’m only in town tonight, I’m sorry” she replies shrugging. 

“That’s okay” I reply standing up and straightening my jacket “it was a pleasure to meet you Astrid, and I hope you find the adventure you’re looking for” I say. I head towards the elevator. Entering I’m surprised to see Cordelia inside. 

“Leaving so soon Mr. Oceteva?” she asks as the elevator doors close behind me. 

“Business calls” I reply hitting the basement button. 

“You know how the saying goes Mr. Oceteva? All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy” she replies playfully. 

The elevator doors open and I step out into the cool basement turning to Cordelia as she exits behind me “Well hopefully this dull boy will have time to play soon” I reply heading to my car.

Climbing in I pull out of the basement and call Miguel back. 

“I’m fifteen minutes away” I tell him as I pull out onto the highway heading towards the house.


End file.
